A Look Back
by mayuko32690
Summary: What happens to a little girl when she is abandoned right after birth infront of Naraku's Castle? R&R {6th real chapter up!
1. HENTAI!

**The Birth**

Lots of events happened in my life when I was turning fourteen. I can't really explain the feeling I got out of it all, but let's say that I now have felt what I've been missing my whole life: someone who loves me. Going back on the time that my mother was pregnant with me, my whole life went downhill except for that one miraculous day. 

**Demon's Lair**

"Where did that lecherous monk get too?" a mysterious voice asked, waking up from a night of sleep. "He is going to pay for getting me pregnant! I have no time to raise a half-breed baby." She said, looking down at her already overgrown belly. When demons are pregnant, the child grows faster than in humans. Kumiro is the lecherous monk who asks every woman he sees to bear his child. You would think that he would have stayed throughout the night, but he left for who knows what reason.

**Meadow**

"Kumiro, where were you last night?" a curious Setsuna asked. Setsuna and Kumiro had a different kind of relationship. They both love each other, but only Kumiro comes out to admit it.

"Oh, nowhere. Just fulfilling my dream." He replied with a sly grin. If you didn't know any better, you would've said that he had something remarkable happen to him or he was just keeping something secret from everyone else.

Setsuna rolled her eyes and smacked him in the back of his head. "Hentai!" {pervert} Whenever Kumiro acted perverted, Setsuna would be glad to give him a nice smack or slap to knock him into shape.

"Hey!" Kumiro exclaimed. "I was only doing it so that I could have a child to carry on the family line, geez!" He said rubbing the back of his head. "Setsuna, do I sense a hint of jealousy from you?" he smirked.

One of Setsuna's eyes started twitching and her cheeks turned a dark shade of crimson. "Wh-what are you talking about? I-I am not jealous!" she snapped back, trying to cover up her blushing.

Mekago, Hainuya, and Poship were staying out of it. "Hey Mekago, this is pretty funny." little Poship said with a light chuckle. Poship is a little child demon who doesn't know better then to express his feelings and ideas. You had to constantly be on him twenty-four seven if you didn't want things to be said that shouldn't be announced to the world.

"Now, now Poship, be nice." Mekago stated. 'He is right though, this is hilarious!' she thought to herself. "Hey Setsuna, if you don't have any feelings for Kumiro, then why are you blushing huh?" she smirked and laughed.

"Ok you two, break it up." Hainuya impatiently ordered. "Let's get back to the important topic at hand, finding those jewel shards for me!" he smirked and laughed. Kumiro and Setsuna stopped bickering and stared at Hainuya. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Hainuya asked, running towards a little creek nearby.

Mekago rolled her eyes. "Baka." {idiot} She said grabbing her backpack, flinging it over one shoulder. "If you want those shards you had better hurry up." She warned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Calm down wench. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Hainuya said putting his hands behind his head. He walked back over to them and pulled Mekago and Poship onto his back.

Kumiro and Setsuna hopped onto Rakira, their demon carrier, and looked over at Hainuya, Mekago, and Poship. "Let's go you big oaf!" Poship joked, hitting him on the back. Hainuya's eye started twitching.

"Bad move Poship!" everyone exclaimed simultaneously. "Run Poship run!" they laughed as Hainuya was chasing him around in a circle, which is usually the shape that they ran in when either chasing or being chased by one or the other.

**Demon's Lair**

"Ahhh!" Kituko, the pregnant demon, screamed. She laid in her bed, sweating bullets, trying to overcome the agony. Her servant wiped her head with a damp washcloth and got ready for the birth. Kituko took in deep breaths and tried to bare the pain.

"Miss Kituko, it'll be alright." The servant reassured, wiping her forehead some more. Kituko's eyes were flashing red as she screamed some more. She was clenching her teeth and her hands were made into fists, ready for anymore pain that came her way.

Her hands grasped the bed sheets as she snarled up. "Kumiro, you're going to pay!" was her last scream before passing out. During her few hours of unconsciousness, the servant delivered her baby.

"Lady Kituko, Lady Kituko. I have your baby girl." the servant said while noticing her master's eyes slowly open. She held the baby girl in her arms, ready to hand her over to Kituko.

"Wh-what on Earth was that excruciating pain?" Kituko asked eyes still a little blurry. "And you have what!? Hmm... a baby girl you say. I would've thought that since it was that lecher, Kumiro, who got me pregnant that I would be having a boy... Oh well, Skye (the servant) get the girl ready for me to take her out." She ordered. She saw the little girl lying on a little cot by the door. 'I guess that I will have to name her.' She pondered about a suitable name for her baby girl. "And Skye, get a basket and on it, put the name: Mayuko."


	2. Wandering

**Wandering**  
  
**Meadow**

"Will you shut up?!?" Hainuya screamed at Poship, bonking him on the head. He kept bonking until he noticed Mekago's mouth slowly open. That was always a bad sign to him. The tragic two words would come out of her mouth that would cause him pain and anger.

"Hainuya, oswari!" {sit} Mekago screamed crossing her arms. She had given up on Hainuya's back and was riding her bike. The necklace around Hainuya's neck started to glow and pulled him to the ground. His face slammed down first and Poship was left on the ground laughing his little heart out.

Hainuya lifted his head out of the dirt and gave Mekago the most evil glare she had ever received in her life. "Hey! What was that for?" Hainuya demanded an answer. He snarled while sitting up, putting his arms in his kimono sleeves.

"Aww... come on Hainuya, Mekago was just protecting Poship." Kumiro stated in Mekago's defense. He looked from Hainuya to Mekago and smiled. "Come on you two. Get over it. It's in the past and you can't change it!"

"What are you talking about? It happened five seconds ago. Oh yes, and monk, I would keep out of this if I were you!" Hainuya yelled. "That wench had no good reason to 'sit' me." Mekago just stayed on her bike, rolling her eyes. Setsuna shook her head and jumped off of Rakira. She walked over and stood next to Mekago.

"Mekago, don't listen to him. And you Hainuya, stop moping around and let's just get the shards so we can kill Kunara." Setsuna explained. She looked over to Kumiro who seemed to be in some sort of trance. She gave him a weird look then walked over and slapped him. "I'm not sure what you were imagining, but I don't want to find out." She shivered and gave him a disgusted look.

Kumiro woke up out of his trance and rubbed his face. He noticed Setsuna giving him a weird look. "Wha-huh?" he dumbfoundedly asked. "What was that slap for?" he covered up for his perverted ness. The weird look everyone else was giving him was not reassuring on how much of a pervert he really was being. "Fine fine, I'm sorry. I was just thinking of something." He smirked at Setsuna. Another slap came at him and he was expecting that one.

**Demon's Lair**

Kituko walked over to her baby girl and frowned. "I'm not going to keep this little brat. She reminds me too much of Kumiro." She stated, picking Mayuko up and placing her in the basket. "I'm sorry Mayuko, but I don't want to keep you. Nor can I." Kituko looked around to be sure that nobody was watching. She picked up the basket with her right hand and jumped out the window, onto a tree branch.

**Forest**

Tree to tree she carefully jumped, making sure her swift moves didn't land with Mayuko and her on the ground. 'Where would be a good spot be to leave her?' Then she saw it, a big castle, not too far in the distance. "That's perfect!" she smirked as she jumped off towards the castle.

In the depths of the castle's shadows were two people, demons I should say. One was wearing a cloak of fur to cover his face and whole body practically, while the other one was in a dress decorated with fancy lacing and designs. She was one of the only natural looking demon in that castle. The man who was about six and a half feet tall stood up and walked over to the door. He just stood there, looking through a window at Kituko.

The dog demon just stood there, she had no sure fire idea of what she was doing. This would be giving up her only hanyou child and only family she had with a human man. "I'm not sure if I can do this, but I have to. If I don't, who knows what might happen to me. This is best for me especially." Kituko selfishly said to herself. "Well here goes nothing. Whoever lives in that castle better not let her find me, or else he or she really will have something to worry about." She smirked and jumped in front of the steps of the castle, Mayuko's basket in her hand.


	3. Dropping Her Off

**Dropping Her Off  
**  
**The Mysterious Castle**

Kituko jumped down out of the trees in front of the castle. "I'm going to make sure that you never find me when you're older Mayuko." Kituko said, wiping a few tears out of her golden eyes. She walked up to the doors and placed the basket containing Mayuko on the front porch. She knocked on the door and jumped off into the oblivion. A man in a baboon suit opened the door and saw the basket. 

"What is this? A little girl...hmmm. Hakuko will seem to like her." He said picking the baby girl up and cradling her in his arms. "I could have some use for her when she's older." He looked at the basket. There was a note attached...

_Dear Whoever,  
This is my daughter Mayuko. I can't take care of her, so if you would please raise her for me. When she is older and asks who her birth mother and father were, just tell her that the father is Kumiro and the mother is to be kept classified. I thank you so much for doing this.  
Sincerely,  
Anonymous_ _  
  
_ He reread the letter over and over. "So this girl is Kumiro's daughter. How convenient for me." He smirked. 'Well, all and all, she does need to eat.' He thought opening the doors and walking into the castle. Rakagu came out of her room and stood looking over the railing, watching the two.

"Lord Kunara, who is that little brat you have there?" Rakagu asked, giving Mayuko a weird look. "She looks familiar, yet not." She pondered about who this little girl remarked so well. "Lord Kunara, do you by chance know who she belongs to?"

"This Kagura is Mayuko, Kumiro's daughter. Her mother abandoned her here for god knows what reason. Well, now Hakuko has someone to look after, and he can stop playing around all the time." Kunara said walking up the winding staircase. "When she gets old enough, I'll raise her to be a jewel thief like you three: Nakan, Hakuko, and you."

Rakagu rolled her eyes. "Like that little goody goody will ever be evil. Her heart is way too big for that Lord Kunara." She stated. It was the truth, and it was very rare that Rakagu ever told the truth to somebody like Kunara.

"Rakagu, don't you have someone that you should be spying on right about now? Like maybe that half-breed or this girl's father. We will wait until later to put Mayuko up for ransom." Kunara smirked. "But until that time, we will keep her birth father's name a secret. Got that?"

"Yes M'Lord. I'll be going now." Rakagu said walking towards the doors. 'Stupid, evil, jerk. I feel sorry for Mayuko. She's going to have to live through what Kanna and I did, only for even longer.' She thought.

**Forest**

**  
** Kituko watched as the man in a baboon suit took her daughter into home. She smiled and jumped off, back towards her lair. On the way back she was shedding a few tears. "Now she'll have someone to take care of her until she's a teen." She quietly said. 

'It's a dog youkai.' {full demon} A demon thought. 'She looks delicious.' He licked his lips. He squirmed his head around a tree and watched Kituko wander off. He quietly walked out from behind a tree and followed her. Kituko sniffed the air, and smelt the aroma of a demon. She unleashed her kitana.

"What do you want? I have nothing here for you" Kituko exclaimed in fear. "Don't come any closer or I'll cut you down!" she warned, yet knew that it wasn't going to help any bit. The demon was going to attack her no matter what, so she just gave up with trying to reason with him.

"I haven't come for your stuff... I have come for you!" the demon said charging at her claws out and flexed. Kituko dodged the attack and sliced one of the demon's arms.

'Man, he's fast. I don't know how long I can hold him off.' Kituko thought. The demon smirked and charged again. He ran behind her and disappeared. 'Where did he go?' she asked herself. "Hahahahaha..." a voice came from out of nowhere. "You shall pay for your insolence dog!" the voice screamed, as the demon reappeared out of oblivion and stuck his whole arm in her gut.

"AHHHHHH!!" Kituko screamed falling to the ground. "I-I'm sorry to everyone..." were her final words before the demon slit her throat. There was a satisfied smirk on the demon's face as he killed Kituko, and he hopped off into the horizon glad that there was one less demon to compete with.

**Meadow**

**  
** Kumiro's face was still red from the slap he had received earlier that day, Hainuya was still pissed, and Poship was still giggling a little bit. The girls were the only sane ones there. "Setsuna it's quiet. Too quiet." Mekago finally said. 

"Shut up Mekago!" Hainuya screamed at her. He snarled and put his arms behind his head. His nose started to catch the scent of blood. "Hold up guys. Blood has been spilled. We better check it out." Hainuya insisted.

Mekago and Setsuna nodded, while Kumiro said a prayer for the fallen soul. They followed Hainuya towards the forest and saw blood spots everywhere. All of them followed the spots and reached a pool of blood. "Oh my gosh!" Mekago worriedly said, putting her hand over her mouth. "That poor lady." She said finally seeing the body. Kumiro looked over at the lady and closed his eyes.

"Kumiro, what's wrong?" Setsuna asked with worry. She walked over to him and looked him in the eye. "Did you know her or something?" Setsuna's face went blank and she sweat dropped as she saw Kumiro turn to her.

"This my friends, is Kituko. She was where I was last night." Kumiro admitted. "Poor thing, she was so sweet. Setsuna, will you help me revenge her death?" he politely asked. Setsuna was a little mad at him for lying to her, but she nodded anyway. He smiled and gave her a hug. "Thank you very much Setsuna."

She started blushing and semi smiling. "Um... no problem. What are friends for?" she nervously laughed and gently hugged him back. Of course neither of them objected.

Mekago's eyes lit up as she saw them hugging. "Awww... it's a Kodak moment and I think this is a momentous occasion." The other four: Poship, Hainuya, Kumiro, and Setsuna, all gave her a weird look and sweat dropped.

"A what moment?" Hainuya asked, scratching his head. He definitely wasn't the braniac in the group, but Mekago didn't fret. She was using words from her own origin so she sighed.

Mekago rolled her eyes and smiled. "Never mind, don't ask." She laughed. After seeing the recently killed Kituko, it changed Hainuya's view on life. He forgot about the 'sit' and apologized to Mekago for calling her an idiot. Poship was on Mekago's shoulders, looking down at the carcass.

"That's sad Mekago. Let's give her a proper burial." Poship insisted. Kumiro nodded and picked Kituko up. They all searched for the best place to bury her. There was an open field ahead and Hainuya and Kumiro dug the grave. Kumiro said the sweetest ulidgy and he went silent after reciting it.

Mekago and Setsuna were crying. "That was beautiful Kumiro." Mekago sniffled. They were the only ones crying, but that was probably because girls normally always cry at funerals. As Hainuya and Kumiro lowered Kituko's body into the grave they dug, everything went silent.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever Mekago. Now that that's over with, I have a feeling Kunara is close by." Hainuya stated, looking and sniffing around. "I can smell him, come on you guys!"


	4. Mayuko's Life: 13 Years Later

**Mayuko's Life: 13 years Later**  
  
_**13 years later**_  
  
**Kunara's Castle**

**   
  
** "Lord Kunara, I'm going out for awhile!" Mayuko screamed from out of her room. She grabbed her already packed bags and threw them out the window. She started to climb out the window, when a hand grasped her shoulder and pulled her back. "Lo-Lord Kunara."

"Dear Mayuko, why do you want to leave me so badly?" Kunara asked. "I've only raised you your whole life, I consider you a part of this family and my daughter."

Mayuko pushed his hand off of her shoulder. "I told you already, my real dad is out there, not in here!" she exclaimed plopping on her bed. Kunara rolled his eyes and slapped her.

"You will not talk to me in that tone of voice again you hear me?" Kunara demanded. Mayuko started whimpering and a tear fell from her face. That lone tear gave Kunara the joy he was hoping for. He liked to play with people's emotions and making people suffer was what he was best at.

'Please stop. I don't want to go through this again.' Mayuko thought. She had put up with the abuse all her life, or ever since the day she turned 13. One day, she couldn't take the abuse anymore, and she ran away. Once she had run away, she ran into this dog hanyou, {half dog demon} two humans, a kitsune {fox demon}, and a monk who wore the same type of clothes she did.

_**Flashback**_

_**  
**_ Mayuko was breathing deeply as she started sneaking out of the castle. She spotted the guards, and they had spotted her. Her eyes widened as she ran with all of her might to get away. The guards gave up, for she was too fast. 'Thank god.' Mayuko thought. What she didn't know, was that Kunara was watching her the whole time from his bedroom window. 

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. Oh well, she will discover heartbreaking misery soon enough." Kunara said while sitting on the floor. "That or she'll come back sometime soon. She never leaves her friends alone for too long." he smirked. And of course he was right about that.

Mayuko was walking around the forest, lost in other words, when this group of about three or four demons ambushed her. "What a dilectible treat, don't you think so Goshin, Hatai?" the group leader asked while smirking. Mayuko gulped and remembered what Kunara had once told her. 'If you believe you are strong, you are strong. If you believe they are weak, they are weak. Don't let someone's appearance fool you.' She smirked at the youkais and pulled her sword from its sheath. The leader of the group rolled his eyes and flexed his rather large claws. "I'm not sure who you are, but nobody has ever defeated me or my companions. Especially not a weakling like you!"

"Sh-shutup! If I must fight you, then pay attention to my sword because it's going to split your skull." Mayuko threatened. She was getting really pissed off. Sure she had been called a weakling before, but it was getting really annoying. Her lip started twitching as she turned towards Goshin first. "Boy, you better just give up now." She warned, before aiming her sword towards him.

"Me, give up. You must be kidding. A little puppy such as yourself should be the one giving up." Goshin laughed. He crossed his arms, threw his head back, and laughed a maniacal laugh. Mayuko's lip snarled and her eyes narrowed. "You're going to wish that you had never challenged me!" she yelled, charging towards Goshin at full speed. The other few demons sat back and were watching the battle erupt.

'This will be good. I wonder how Goshin will be able to handle that hanyou girl. Her spirit energy has way increased since we first met her. He might not want to make her anymore mad or she will be unstoppable.' Hatai thought to himself, not wanting to tip Mayuko off to any useful information. "Well, we will see how this battle ends up."


	5. A So Called Family Reunion

**A So Called Family Reunion**  
  
**Kunara's Castle**

Kunara had been watching through Nakan's mirror. "Nakan, go and help her out. Then bring her back to me." He ordered, though he spoke in a monotone voice. Nakan nodded and headed slowly out of the castle doors. 

**Forest**

Mayuko and Goshin were going at it hard. Both were bleeding and cut pretty badly. "I told you that I was no ordinary hanyou. {half demon} Now surrender unless you want your head to be rolling around separately from your body." Mayuko threatened. She held her sword up at him and smirked. "Well, what is your decision?"

Goshin just gave a cackle and pushed away the sword. "Yeah right, like I'm going to surrender to a low-life half-breed such as yourself. That's where you are mistaking me." He smirked as he pulled out a knife from his leg and stabbed her in the back. "Now, bow down to me, or next time it'll be your heart."

"Like a puny little knife like that is going to make me bow down to you. Feh..." she winced in pain as she noticed the blood flowing to the ground. Her eyes glances to where Goshin's comrades once were and saw no one. She looked back at him and smirked. "Well, well, well. It looks as if your buddies have abandoned you."

When Goshin heard those words, he was furious. 'Why would they leave? They know I have the shards of the Shikon Jewel. Were they afraid of this weakling?' he thought. "Girl, you had better shut..." before he could finish his statement, Nakan had caught up and was sucking his soul out of him.

"What were you going to say? For her to shut up?" Nakan asked in a quiet monotone voice. "I think we both proved you wrong now didn't we?" she smirked and glanced up to Mayuko right in front of her.

"Na-Nakan!" Mayuko stammered, slowly starting to back away. She looked at the now empty shell of a body and saw a purple light coming from his shoes. 'What the heck is that?' she asked herself. She quickly ran over to the body and took off his shoes. Her head lifted as she felt Nakan's hand on her shoulder.

"Master Kunara demanded that I bring you home immediately. Come with me." Nakan said, tightening her grip. She smirked as she started heading back towards the castle, Mayuko in her grasp.

Mayuko pushed Nakan's hand away and glared at her. "I'm not going back to that prison! You can't make me go back there." She yelled, getting ready to run for it. "I'm going to find my REAL father, and nobody can stop me..." she said before holding onto Goshin's shoes tighter and started to run away.

Nakan showed no remorse or emotion. She just had a blank face on and headed back towards Kunara's castle. "You fool, even if you find your true father, Master Kunara is going to come after you." She quietly said. Her body seemed so disintegrate into the wind as she walked off.

**Kunara's Castle**

"Master Kunara, Mayuko has left. She said that she went to find her birth father. Are you going to go after her?" Nakan asked, now walking through the door.

"Her birth father you say? So, she has tried to escape my grasp. I'm not going to let that happen. Nakan, get Rakagu ready for a capture as soon as possible. Like right now!" Naraku demanded, He was sitting on his cot and looked out the door. 'Mayuko, why would you do this? I took you in and cared for you all your life. Your father was never there for you, so why do you want him in your life now?' he asked himself. Nakan nodded and headed towards her sister's room.

**Forest**

Mayuko was running with all her might and not looking back. She jumped from tree branch to tree branch, carefully landing on a branch above a group of people. 'Well, I'll be safe here. As long as others are here as well, I'll be protected, hopefully.' She thought, lying down on the branch.

"Hainuya will you slow down? I'm worried about Setsuna and Mekago. They look so tired. I propose that we rest here for now." Kumiro told him, not really worried for the girls but wanting a chance to rest and maybe get some groping in there as well.

"Shut up Kumiro. I'm only going to rest if we get to have ramen for dinner tonight." Hainuya snapped at the hoshi. "Well Mekago, do I get my ramen and you get your rest?" Mekago rolled her eyes but nodded anyway. "Good, while you cook, I'm going to take a nap." He stated and laid under the tree Mayuko was in. Mayuko tossed and turned and soon enough, she fell out of the tree, right onto Hainuya. "What the heck?!" Hainuya yelled as the other hanyou.

"I'm so sorry. I was sleeping, and I guess that I fell out. Please forgive me." Mayuko apologized and got up as fast as she possibly could. Mekago, Kumiro, Poship, and Setsuna were on the other side of a bush until they heard Hainuya yelling.

"There he goes again Mekago. I'll calm him down." Kumiro smirked and walked into the scene with Mayuko and Hainuya. "Hainuya, what's all the commotion here?"

"This little brat fell on top of me!" he answered and glared at Mayuko. Being his usual jerky self, he pushed her off of him and stood up. "And Kumiro, I have this strange feeling that you are about to say something..." he was cut off by Kumiro's sentence starting.

"Ahhh. That's my dream, a woman falling on me." Kumiro pervertedly sighed. "Now young lady, what is your name? You look strangely familiar..." he rubbed his chin, pondering who she so remarkably resembled.

"Oh my apologies, my name is Mayuko. I have just recently escaped my master's clutches. Please protect me from him." Mayuko asked, falling to the ground, crying her eyes out. 'Wait a minute; didn't Lord Kunara say something about my father hanging out with a Hainuya? What was his name again? Oh yes, Kumiro. That's it.' she thought.

"Now, now. Don't let dog boy here bring you down. My name is Kumiro, and this of course, is Hainuya." He introduced. Mayuko's eyes came out of her hands and stared at him. "Now then Mayuko, who do we need to protect you from?" Kumiro smiled.

"Well Kumiro..." she was too afraid to call him Dad if that was the same person Kunara was talking about. "I need to be protected from Lord Kunara." she answered. Right after she said that, Hainuya ran over to her and held her up to his face by her robes.

"Wench, you had better not be lying to me." Hainuya snapped. "You do smell like him and you're covered with blood. Kumiro, get over here and take care of her." Kumiro nodded and pulled the injured Mayuko onto his back. Mayuko flinched when he touched her because she was scared to be touched. She had lost so much blood that she fainted.

"...Dad..." That one word rang throughout his ears as it slowly rolled off her tongue. It was the last thing she said before losing consciousness. Her body became a lifeless lump on Kumiro's back as he kept running to the village.

"Dad? Did she just call me her father?" Kumiro surprisedly asked. "Setsuna! Mekago! A little help over here." He yelled, running over to them. He slowly and carefully placed Mayuko onto a cot and took off her robes.

"Kumiro, what happened here?" Mekago and Setsuna simultaneously asked. They ran over to the hurt hanyou. Mekago rummaged through her backpack and pulled out a lot of bandages. "Setsuna, we must hurry. Look at that stab wound. That is what's making her lose so much blood!" she exclaimed. Kumiro took the robes off her and examined them.

'How can they look so much like mine? Unless... Unless this girl is the daughter of Kituko.' Kumiro thought, backing away from the two girls taking care of his possible daughter.

"Kumiro, what's wrong now?" Gosan asked, looking back at him. The look on her face was not only of worry, but of love. She didn't want the man she loved to be hurting, so of course she was worried. "Come on, you can tell me anything remember that Kumiro.

"Um... uh... no-nothing. I'm fine, I'll just leave now. You two seem to have everything under control here. No need for me to stay around, possibly getting accused of being a pervert." He slowly answered, still confused about the whole thing. "I just need some air."

Hainuya was walking back, almost as if in a trance. "Kunara, did you make another incarnation? But wait, she was only half demon. That means she couldn't have been born from you. Why did she act so weird around that pervert? I'm so confused!" he yelled and held his head with his hands.

Setsuna and Mekago worked their tails off before they headed outside. "Kumiro, are you sure there is nothing the matter with you? You have been acting weird around that girl ever since you brought her in. Now tell me, what is wrong with her?" Setsuna demanded a good answer. She was shaking him until his hands grabbed hers.

"Setsuna, I-I'm not sure how to tell you this..." Kumiro started. He gulped before slowly regaining his strength to continue. "I-I think that she is my... my.... my daughter."


End file.
